User blog:J1coupe/Commander Shepard vs Prophet. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games.
In this seventh entry of ERVG, the protagonist of Crysis series, Prophet, rap against Commander Shepard, the main character of Mass Effect Series in order to settle who is the better Sci-fi savior of the world! It's almost been a month since last ERVG. I need to work more often on this series... anyways, hope you enjoy! I always welcome your feedback. Beat Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! COMMANDER SHEPARD! VS. PROPHET! BEGIN! Commander Shepard: (starts at 0:07) This First Contact War will be over as this Lieutenant rises, Better call your friends, my harvest has begun another Crysis, I'm the known pimp of Citadel, you have a suit that was bestowed, even Cephs avoid you, bet your nano-sized dick is in a cloak mode. This badass Spectre is silently coming for this Psycho whereas, you coward out inside the suit and take over the body of Alcatraz, You are a bloody mess, a surprise that after all you've awoken, you're no more than simply a machine, and machines can be broken! Prophet: (starts at 0:31) Savior of Earth, this Paragon has come forth to crush a renegade, I'm an illusive man, lurking and fighting aliens in the shades, destiny is a bitch, huh, meeting this Reaper which will be end of you, Commander's final battle, without any'' Cerberus'' coming for his rescue, your franchise is lost, Shepard, stomping on classics like other two, perhaps the third one needed more color other than Red, Green and Blue. The lyrical Tunguska, overcoming any of your mass obstruction, it's time to give up, as I am your salvation, through destruction. Commander Shepard: (starts at 0:55) I am Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite part on this rap, where I diss out this Yankee who's talking complete claptrap, You aren't a Raptor, with less courage than anyone ever had, how will you face Jake after your death, you better hope he's no-mad. This battle between organic and synthetic is reaching it's end, I see your War Readiness, it seems you surely are going to descend, about to make your Engines Cry, when I diss that lame suit's defects, teaching this non-''prophet''able idiot a lesson, call it a Mass Effect. Prophet: (starts at 1:19) Look at you, doggy, barking about me to hide how you made zero profits, didn't you notice that Tail'Zorah changed her last name to Vas Prophet? You're a murderer, killing tens of thousands simply with your arrival, you really thought no-one would knew when you ran away for yer survival? spittin' rhymes faster than the typhoon, this Red Star is rising, your raps are fucked up beyond all recognition, not so surprising. I became the strongest weapon in the existence of man, you see. That is the true reason they call me the Prophet; so, remember me. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (voice of an Alien) EpIc! (A rocketship flies away) RaPbAtTlEsOfViDeOgAmEs! Poll WHO WON? Commander Shepard Prophet Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts